mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
NMDA-антагонист
thumb|240px|[[Кетамин, распространённый NMDA-антагонист]] Антагонисты NMDA рецептора, или NMDA-антагонисты — класс анестетиков, ингибирующих действие N-метил-D-аспартатного (NMDA) рецептора. NMDA-антагонисты часто применяются для анестезии животных, реже — человека, у которого они вызывают состояние так называемой диссоциативной анестезии. Исследования на грызунах показывают, что NMDA-антагонисты при чрезмерном использовании могут вызывать специфическое повреждение мозга — так называемые «лезии Олни», однако пока нет опубликованных данных о выраженности этой патологии у приматов. Некоторые NMDA-антагонисты, такие как кетамин, декстрометорфан и фенциклидин, обрели популярность у любителей психоактивных веществ благодаря своим галлюциногенным свойствам. При использовании в целях получения удовольствия и новых ощущений они классифицируются как диссоциативные средства. При низкой субанестетической дозировке они оказывают слабое стимулирующее действие, за которым при повышении дозировки следует диссоциация и галлюцинации. Среди людей, применяющих их для духовного развития в контексте различных практик, NMDA-антагонисты могут считаться «энтеогенами». Применение и действие Диссоциативная анестезия, вызываемая NMDA-антагонистами, характеризуется каталепсией, амнезией и анальгезией. Кетамин и другие NMDA-антагонисты наиболее часто сочетаются с диазепамом при анестезии в ходе операций косметической и восстановительной пластической хирургии, а также при оперировании ожогов. Кетамин является препаратом выбора при неотложных операциях, когда анамнез пациента неясен, потому что он в меньшей степени подавляет дыхательную активность и кровообращение по сравнению с другими анестетиками. Декстрометорфан широко используется в качестве противокашлевого средства. Подавление функции NMDA-рецептора вызывает ряд негативных симптомов. Так, угасание его активности с возрастом может отчасти обусловливать ухудшение памяти в старости. Шизофрению также связывают с неустойчивой активацией NMDA-рецептора, в рамках «глутаматной гипотезы»,Glutamate Hypothesis of Schizophrenia, 2005, by Bita Moghaddam, Schizophrenia Research Forum. Перевод: Глутаматная гипотеза шизофрении, Бита Могхаддам. направленной на объяснение некоторых клинических находок и патологических проявлений болезни, причём догадки о возможной связи шизофрении с NMDA-гипофункцией появились при изучении наркоманов, потреблявших в начале 1980х NMDA-антагонист — «ангельскую пыль».Interview with Dr. Javitt on Glycine and Schizophrenia Research — schizophrenia.com, май 2005 г. Перевод: Интервью с Дэном Джавитом (Javitt) относительно глицина и исследований шизофрении Эндогенным NMDA-антагонистом является также кинуреновая кислота, повышение уровней которой гипотетически связывают с ухудшением симптомов шизофрении. Антагонисты NMDA-рецептора вызывают нарушения, схожие с вышеуказанными, а при их избыточном или длительном приёме возникают «психотомиметические» эффекты, напоминающие психозы при шизофрении. В частности, при использовании этих препаратов отмечались галлюцинации, параноидный бред, замешательство, рассредоточенность, возбуждение, перепады настроения, кошмары, кататония, атаксия,Kim AH, Kerchner GA, and Choi DW. (2002). «Blocking Excitotoxicity». In CNS Neuroproteciton. Marcoux FW and Choi DW, editors. Springer, New York. Pages 3-36. анестезия, снижение способностей к обучению и нарушение памяти. NMDA-антагонисты метаболизируются печенью, и частое их использование может вызвать толерантность, поскольку со временем печень ускорит вывод активных веществ из кровотока. Нейротоксичность NMDA-антагонисты могут вызвать серьёзное повреждение мозга в таких областях, как кора поясной извилины и ретроспленальная кора. Экпериментальный NMDA-антагонист MK-801 в опытах вызывает у грызунов нейрональную вакуолизацию, развивающуюся в необратимые повреждения, «лезии Олни». Обнаружено множество средств, способных снизить риск нейротоксичности при использовании NMDA-антагонистов. Альфа-2 агонисты центрального действия, такие как клонидин и гуанфацин, как считается, обладают наиболее специфическим влиянием на этиологию токсического процесса. Нейротоксичность антагонистов могут снижать и другие медикаменты, действующие на различные нейромедиаторные системы — это антихолинергические препараты, диазепам, барбитураты, этанол, агонисты серотониновых 5-HT2A рецепторов, и мусцимол. Возможное противодействие эксайтотоксичности Токсичность при перевозбуждении нейронов, или эксайтотоксичность, во многом связана с активностью NMDA-рецепторов, и поэтому исследователи возлагали надежды на применение антагонистов в противодействии эксайтотоксичности при травмах мозга, инсульте, нейродегенеративных заболеваниях, таких как болезнь Альцгеймера, болезнь Паркинсона, болезнь Гентингтона. Противовесом служит риск развития лезий Олни, хотя есть свидетельства того, что они не возникают у людей, к тому же успешно начат поиск средств для предотвращения данного осложнения. Неблагобриятные побочные эффекты стали причиной провала большинства клинических испытаний NMDA-антагонистов, поскольку рецепторы играют важную роль в работе глутаматергической системы. Вмешательством в нормальную работу мозга можно объяснить и гибель нейронов, иногда отмечающуюся при использовании антагонистов. Механизм действия thumb|240px|Упрощённая модель активации и блокировки [[NMDA-рецептора.]] NMDAR — ионотропный рецептор, пропускающий электрические сигналы от нейрона к нейрону в головном и спинном мозге. Для передачи сигнала канал рецептора должен быть открыт. Чтобы открыть канал, требуются лиганды: глутамат и глицин. При открытии канала и одновременной связи с глицином и глутаматом, NMDA-рецептор называют «активированным». Антагонисты, связываясь с аллостерическими сайтами на белках, составляющих рецептор, закрывают ионный канал, ингибируя его активность. Всего выделяют четыре категории антагонистов: конкурентные, блокирующие место связи рецептора с глутаматом, глициновые антагонисты, блокирующие глициновый сайт, неконкурентные — связывающиеся с аллостерическими сайтами, и неконкурентные, блокирующие сам ионный канал. Примеры NMDA-антагонистов Неконкурентные прямого действия (блокаторы ионного канала): * Амантадин — терапия болезни Паркинсона и гриппа.«Effects of N-Methyl-D-Aspartate (NMDA)-Receptor Antagonism on Hyperalgesia, Opioid Use, and Pain After Radical Prostatectomy», University Health Network, Toronto, September 2005«MedlinePlus Drug Information: Amantadine.» MedlinePlus website Accessed May 29, 2007 * Декстрометорфан — распространенное противокашлевое составляющее многих лекарств. * Декстрорфан — активный метаболит декстрометорфана. Запрещён к свободной продаже.Controlled Substances Act. Accessed from the US Drug Enforcement Administration website on May 29, 2007. * Ибогаин — запрещенная субстанция.Popik P, Layer RT, Skolnick P (1994): «The putative anti-addictive drug ibogaine is a competitive inhibitor of 3HMK-801 binding to the NMDA receptor complex.» Psychopharmacology (Berl), 114(4), 672-4. Abstract * Кетамин — анестетик, психоактивное средство. * Закись азота — анестезия, в частности, при лечении зубов. * Фенциклидин, запрещён. * Рилузол — терапия амиотрофического латерального склероза. * Тилетамин — анестезия животных. * Мемантин — антагонист с умеренной аффинностью, зависимый от напряжения. Терапия болезни Альцгеймера. Неконкурентные антагонисты аллостерического действия: * Дизоцильпин (MK-801) — экспериментальный препарат. * Аптиганел — связывается с Mg2+ сайтом. * Ремацимид — его основной метаболит представляет собой низкоаффинный антагонист. * HU-211, энантиомер сильнодействующего каннабиоида HU-210, не имеющий психоактивных свойств каннабиоидов.Nadler V, Mechoulam R, Sokolovsky M. The non-psychotropic cannabinoid (+)-(3S,4S)-7-hydroxy-delta 6- tetrahydrocannabinol 1,1-dimethylheptyl (HU-211) attenuates N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor-mediated neurotoxicity in primary cultures of rat forebrain. Neuroscience Letters. 1993 Nov 12;162(1-2):43-5. PMID 8121633 Глициновые антагонисты: * 7-хлорокинуренат. * DCKA (5,7-дихлорокинуреновая кислота). * Кинуреновая кислота — вырабатывается в организме человека. * 1-аминоциклопропанокарбоксильная кислота (ACPC) * Лакозамид, протопип с возможной антиэпилептической активностью, а также возможное средство против нейропатической боли при диабете.Prous Science: Molecule of the Month January 2005 Конкурентные антагонисты: * AP7 (2-амино-7-фосфоногептаноевая кислота) * APV (R-2-амино-5-фосфонопентаноат) * CPPene ((3-(R)-2-карбоксипиперазин-4-yl-проп-2-энил-1-фосфоновая кислота) Примечания Категория:Нейробиология Категория:Фармакология Категория:Анестезиология Категория:Диссоциативы Категория:Психоактивные вещества en:NMDA receptor antagonist